


Cuddle Time

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Day 1: Firsts, Drabble, Fluff, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Oneshot, They both try to sleep for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: And even though Zenyatta was bored, but making Genji happy makes him happier than he has ever been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one's very short bc i don't have much to do with this!! the 'Firsts' that they do together is that they sleep together 0:

The night is particularly dark tonight, and Zenyatta can practically feel the pitch black darkness of the room engulf around him and his very, very close student.

 

The darkness wove around them like warm black blankets, and if they didn't already have a quilt nestled and tangled around them Zenyatta would consider the darkness already a cover to keep them warm and safe. Since he couldn't see anything other than the night around him, Zenyatta spent his time of the night all on Genji- the one he loved so dearly. His every shift and movement, gentle brushes of metallic fingers against Zenyatta's own back metal and breastplate. The soft breath as he spouse slept soundly; not one nightmare plaguing the cyborg's mentally scarred mind. The omnic monk had always found himself tending to the older Shimada most nights when he was out of the bedroom while Genji slept, so after a while he decided to meditate for most hours of the night- hoping the chimes of his orbs would soothe him. At first they did, but until recently they had worn out at the night terrors resumed. It was only this night that Tekhartha Zenyatta would sleep with him for the first ever time. It was quite boring, he had to admit, but there are things he needed to sacrifice in order to make his beloved calm and content.

 

And even though Zenyatta was bored, but making Genji happy makes him happier than he has ever been.


End file.
